Lance Angghar
Lance Angghar is a man in his mid twenties who has learned ancient Mind Powers from the Chozo people; his powers include, but are not limited to: Telekinesis, split second perception and reaction speed, as well as enhanced durability and endurance. His powers, combined with his street smarts, make Lance the perfect "Master Criminal". Backstory On Gartexx As a child, Lance was raised within a Chozo Colony on the planet Gartexx; a Chozo named Kra-Tar saw the potential Lance possessed and, with the Elder's permission, began to train and teach him in the ways of the Ancient Chozo. After being injected with Chozo blood, Lance was taught ancient Mind Powers long forgotten by the common Chozo, including Telekinesis and split second situational reaction; the boy learned quickly and soon mastered these techniques, leading Kra-Tar and the Elder to believe that he could fulfill an ancient Chozo Prophecy. The teaching of these sacred powers to an "off-worlder" angered the Chozo historian, Nu-Tek, who demanded that the Elder forbid any more teaching to the boy before he grew powerful enough to destroy them all; in turn, the Elder had Nu-Tek banished from the Chozo Temple. In secret, however, Nu-Tek had been studying the same techniques that Lance was learning, as well as Dark Powers that were forbidden to be learned or even spoken of; these forbidden teachings corrupted Nu-Tek and caused him to lead a revolt against the Elder and Kra-Tar for teaching the sacred techniques of the Ancient Chozo to Lance. Hundreds of Chozo stormed the Temple, while Nu-Tek cornered Kra-Tar on the Temple's landing strip, revealing his desire to train Lance in the ways of the forbidden Dark Powers. Kra-Tar fought Nu-Tek using the same powers he had taught to Lance, but Nu-Tek's gained the upper hand by using his more powerful Dark Powers. Nu-Tek was about to kill Kra-Tar when the sky turned red and began to rain meteors on the Temple; Kra-Tar told Nu-Tek that his learning of the Dark Powers had angered the Chozo gods. Knowing he was doomed, Nu-Tek used an energy blade to slash Kra-Tar in half, claiming that if he was to die, then Kra-Tar would die with him. Before Nu-Tek could escape, hundreds of meteors impacted the Temple; Nu-Tek tried to hold them back with Telekinesis, but was overpowered and crushed beneath a several ton mound of molten rock. Minutes after the meteor shower ended, Paulo Deroni and his associates arrived at the Temple landing strip, finding Lance who had survived the shower of Meteors by projecting an energy shield around himself. Realizing that this was no ordinary boy, Deroni decided to take Lance back to his headquarters on Dardeia and train him to work as a thief. On Dardeia Paulo Deroni was a notorious Crime Boss on the planet Dardeia; when Deroni learned how much Lance was capable of, he began to train young Lance to work for him as a Master Criminal. Lance spent his entire youth robbing banks and jewelry stores, though he was always careful never to reveal his powers in public; Deroni's success over so many deemed: "Impossible Crimes" caught the attention of a rival Crime Boss, Varris Yingzen. One night, after Lance had escaped the police, he heard a woman's cry for help as she ran away down an alley to get away from a gang; Lance leaped between the gang and the woman, warning them to leave her alone. Lance grabbed a broom and used it to defeat all of the gang members, except for the leader; as a last resort, the gang leader pulled a gun on Lance and fired at his head. Using his split second reaction ability, Lance simply moved his head to the side as the bullet flew past him; the gang ran away in fear, leaving Lance and the woman in the alley. Before the woman could ask him his name, Lance disappeared to the rooftops and disappeared. Back at Deroni's office in his Casino, Lance recounts the night's events to Deroni, who warns him to be more careful with his powers; Lance tells Deroni that he's tired of living life as a criminal and he wants out. After a heated discussion, Deroni decides to grant Lance his wish after he pulls off one more heist; the Billion dollar restaurant: "Burger Geemer". Suddenly, the team of GF Strike Force(correct if I'm wrong on that point), Rainbow Team, enters Deroni's office to arrest him and his men; after they refuse, Rainbow Team decides to take them by force. When Rainbow Team begins to gain an upper hand in the fight, Lance decides it's time for them to leave. Using his Telekinesis to pick them up, Lance throws them through the wall to the street in front of Deroni's Casino. The strain on Lance's mind from this feat causes him to pass out. When Lance wakes up, he finds out that Deroni has put him on the next shuttle to Earth's Moon(where Burger Geemer is located). Meanwhile, back on Dardeia, the gang that Lance defeated in the alley recounts the story of the boy that can dodge bullets to their boss, Yingzen; leading him to take his men and travel to Earth's Moon himself to study Lance and see what he's capable of. On Earth's Moon On arriving at Earth's Moon, Lance began to hear voices in his head telling him that he was meant for more than his current life of thieving. Ignoring the constant voices, Lance began to stake out Burger Geemer, falling asleep in the process; once asleep, Lance began to see visions of a small child(himself) being raised by the Chozo. Lance was awakened from this dream the next morning by a Police Officer who told him to find a different place to sleep. Lance finally settled in behind one of the buildings on the street (which turned out to be Burger Geemer) and was discovered by Spyder. Spyder brought Lance inside Burger Geemer and gave him some leftover pancakes from the crew's breakfast, much to the disapproval of Spyder's brother, Jarrock. Shortly after, several of Yingzen's men arrived claiming they were looking for an escaped mental patient that matched Lance's description. When the two men noticed Lance, one produced a stun gun and fired it at him. Lance simply stopped the needles in mid-air and launched them back at the two men, claiming they bounced off of the seat next to him; Lance explained to Spyder that he was not crazy and that he had no idea who those men were. Upon learning that Lance had no place to stay and that strange men were after him for no reason, Spyder offered Lance one of the apartments in Burger Geemer's basement. Once settled in, Lance made an encrypted phone call to Deroni informing him of the recent turn of events; though Lance, realizing the kindness shown to him, informed Deroni that he was beginning to have second thoughts. Deroni threatened to take Lance's cut and leave him with nothing if he didn't complete the job as instructed; Deroni also warned Lance that Yingzen's men had travelled to Earth's Moon themselves to kill him, explaining the earlier encounter. Lance, tired from the day's events, decided to rest for a while. Once asleep, Lance began to hear the voices speaking to him again, asking him who he believed his true friend was, mingled with supporting words from Spyder and Deroni, as well as Nu-Tek and the Chozo Elder from his childhood. Lance woke up from his dream, desperately trying to rationalize the voices he was hearing; he finally likened the voices to the Moon messing with his head and decided that he had to work quickly so he could leave. Lance decided that he would strike later that night. As Lance sat levitating a paper weight, he began to ask himself who the two Chozo from his dream (Kra-Tar and Nu-Tek) were; the voice in his head responded, telling him that deep inside he knew the answer. Lance decided to meditate and "see what he could think of", leading him to see another vision of his childhood. The vision was interrupted when Lance heard a knock on his door. It was Gemini, a young, white haired, blind girl that was also staying in one of Burger Geemer's apartments. She had heard Lance fight off Yingzen's men earlier and wanted to ask Lance to be her protector. Gemini explained that at random times she would go into a trance and when she awakes, everyone around her is dead. She needed someone to watch her and make sure she didn't kill anyone else. Lance led Gemini to the main dining room to discuss further what he needed to expect while watching her. Part way through the conversation, Rainbow Team (the group that Lance had thrown out of Deroni's office back on Dardeia) sat down on the opposite side of the dining hall. Lance excused himself and tried to sneak out the back, only managing to knock down a brochure rack which caught the attention of Rainbow Team. Lance ducked into the kitchen with Rainbow Team in hot pursuit, they finally cornered him in the back alley and prepared for some payback. Lance began to charge up his telekinetic powers and released a shockwave, throwing Rainbow Team 20 feet backward, rendering them unconscious; this was all witnessed by the dumbfounded Spyder. Lance decided that now was the time to make his move on Burger Geemer. He grabbed the gun from one of the Rainbow Team members and aimed it at Spyder, instructing him to do exactly what he tells him to. Lance lead Spyder through the front of the building and into his office, where he instructed Spyder to transfer the money from Burger Geemer's account into Deroni's 20+ "off Planet" bank accounts. Spyder knew that Lance didn't really want to kill him and attempts to get the gun from him. The voice in Lance's head began speaking to him again, telling him that he now knew who his true friend was. Before Lance could say anything, he suddenly became aware that a bullet had crashed through the front window of Burger Geemer and was moving directly toward his head; Lance's lightning quick reflexes kicked in, allowing him to move out of the bullet's trajectory, not realizing that it was now heading directly for Spyder! Before Lance could stop the bullet, it impacted Spyder's chest, sending him to the floor. The Sniper (which was one of Yingzen's men) reloaded for another shot, but was stopped when the gang leader realized there had been a civilian casualty. Lance saw where the sniper was perched and quickly moved out of his line of fire. Jarrock entered the office and, seeing Spyder with a gunshot wound and Lance holding a gun, constructed the wrong conclusion and drew his own pistol to kill Lance for shooting his brother. Lance threw Jarrock out into the dining room, escaped through the shattered front window and ran away as fast as he could down the street, regretting taking the job from Deroni in the first place. Lance was clotheslined by one of Yingzen's men, who quickly took a sample of Lance's blood while he lay dazed on the ground. Lance was about to retaliate, when he heard sirens approaching in the distance; Lance quickly ran away down the street as the man disappeared into the shadows. Lance was soon stopped by Gemini, whose eyes were glowing bright red (one of the signs that she said happens whenever she goes into a trance). Lance began to feel light headed due to Gemini's power and he soon passed out. Gemini slung the unconscious Lance over her shoulder and ran away down the street. Gemini soon arrived at a hangar occupied by the Pink Coats, a mysterious corporation that was using Gemini as a Spy to catch Lance (who the Pink Coats believed was a criminal named: "Crazy Ted"). When the group saw that Gemini's eyes were glowing red, they fled the hangar, running until they realized that she wasn't after them. Gemini instead hijacked their ship and set the destination to Bryyo. The Pink Coats could merely stand there and watch as their ship left Earth's Moon. As soon as the ship left Moon Base Alpha, Gemini snapped out of her trance; she blindly wandered the ship until she (literally) stumbled into Lance, waking him from his unconscious state. Lance moved to the ship's control panel and discovered they were headed to Bryyo. Lance heard the voice once again telling him to go to Gartexx. Lance was able to disengage the ship's autopilot and fly the ship to Gartexx. Back on Earth's Moon, Dennis (the one that had stolen a sample of Lance's blood) finally came to his senses, realizing that what Yingzen was doing was wrong. Dennis had worked for Yingzen as a scientist for years, committing so much time to helping Yingzen that he was unable to help his daughter Joanna, who had contracted a deadly disease and died in his absense. Dennis blamed himself for Joanna's death, when in actuality, it was entirely Yingzen's fault! he had known of Joanna's illness and kept Dennis from helping her by bearing him down with work. Dennis finally realized who was truly to blame for Joanna's death, but it was too late; Dennis had already delivered Lance's blood to Yingzen, who had fused the Chozo DNA within with his own, granting him all of the powers Lance possessed! Yingzen used his newly aquired powers to kill all the people who were involved with the project and destroy his lab, effectively covering his tracks. But Dennis had secretly kept a small sample of Lance's DNA for himself; after seeing how Lance cared for Gemini, Dennis was reminded of his own love for his daughter and decided to fuse Lance's DNA with himself in order to bring Yingzen to justice! Yingzen travelled back to Dardeia, deciding to pay a visit to Deroni. With all of Lance's powers at his disposal, Yingzen killed Deroni with little effort and completely destroyed his Casino. Now only Lance stood in the way of Yingzen becoming the most powerful Crime Lord in the Galaxy! Yingzen soon learned where Lance was heading and, having a faster ship than the Pink Coats', arrived at Gartexx before Lance and Gemini did. Return to Gartexx Lance and Gemini arrived at Gartexx, the planet where Lance was trained by the Chozo. Lance quickly recognized the Temple, seeing how it was the same Temple he had known in his youth. As Lance moved toward the Temple, he saw Yingzen standing at the entrance; Lance chased Yingzen into the Temple's worship chamber, where Yingzen revealed his new skills to Lance. Yingzen then told Lance that he had grown even more powerful now, thanks to the writings in an ancient Chozo scrypt; Lance suddenly regained all the memories from his childhood, realizing that Yingzen had just learned the forbidden Dark Powers that Nu-Tek had used to kill Kra-Tar! Lance tried attacking Yingzen, but was soon overcome by the strength of the Dark Powers. Yingzen picked up a several ton stone table and tossed it at the defenseless Lance, but the table was somehow stopped. In true "Deus Ex Machina" style, Dennis arrived and used his powers to save Lance from certain death! With Lance and Dennis working together, their combined powers were enough to overpower Yingzen's Dark Power and throw the table right back at him. The table hit Yingzen with such impact that the floor collapsed beneath him, pinning Yingzen in a pile of rubble on the floor below the worship chamber. The two leapt into the hole made by the table and, seeing Yingzen was trying to free himself, used their own telekinesis to hold him in place. Lance remembered an ancient Chozo Prophecy which stated: "The blood of an outsider with powers from the mind will one day rid this land of destruction and bring peace"; realizing that the prophecy was referring to him, Lance saw that the only way to rid the Chozo's land of destruction was to kill Yingzen. They decided that Dennis would keep Yingzen pinned until Lance got into a position where he could collapse the Temple on top of him. When ready, Dennis would give the table one last shove and escape the temple before Yingzen could follow. Lance got into position, but Dennis became distracted by his thoughts of Joanna, giving Yingzen enough time to free himself and pin Dennis to the wall! Dennis quickly pinned Yingzen to the wall as well to prevent him from escaping, but Yingzen also had it in mind to keep Dennis from escaping. After weighing the options, Dennis commanded Lance to collapse the Temple on both of them; Lance reluctantly followed Dennis' orders and used all of his strength to implode the Temple, killing both Yingzen and Dennis instantly. Lance fell to the ground, both weakened by the feat he had just done, and in anguish over taking the life of Dennis. As Lance wept, Dennis' spirit appeared before him, accompanied by Kra-Tar; Dennis assured Lance that he was now in a better place and that he had been reunited with his daughter! Kra-Tar explained that the ancient Prophecy referred specifically to the "blood" of the outsider with powers from the mind; since both Lance and Dennis (Who had fused Lance's DNA with his own) had defeated Yingzen, the Prophecy had been fulfilled! Lance had finally redeemed himself for the life of crime that he had chosen, and he vowed never to return! To the Present Lance now travels with Gemini aboard the Pink Coat's ship, trying to find a way to cure her of the deadly trances she experiences. They are constantly under the watchful eye of the Pink Coats and a mysterious man in white robes. Trivia *Lance's last name is meant to sound like the word "Anger", which was originally going to be the only way he could use his powers. *Spyder91 primarily based Lance's character and abilities on "Starkiller" from "Star Wars: The Force Unleashed". The telekinetic powers Lance learns from the Chozo are practically identical to the powers of the Force. Lance's "split second perception and reaction" abilities are based on Superman's "super speed and comprehension" as they are portrayed in the WB series: "Smallville". Lance's "perception" also has similarities to Spiderman's "Spidey Sense". *The story arc involving Lance was originally intended to have a much different ending. The character of Dennis was put in because Spyder91 decided to save the character of Lance Angghar and give him to user "imboredsoimrest" (who was controlling only Gemini at the time). The original ending had Lance sacrificing himself to collapse the temple and kill Yingzen, fulfilling the prophecy and eliminating the character of Dennis entirely. Category:Characters